


Practice

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sweat, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Gladio watches Ignis practice his skills, and can't resist showing him a bit of appreciation.HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDRILLIAN ♥





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andrillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrillian/gifts).



> It's still your bday here in the States! I'm sorry it's not perfectly on time! And I'm sorry it's not longer. I just had this idea pop into my head a couple days ago and I wanted to write your boys! I love you so much, bae! Thank you for being the best friend and partner in crime a gal could ever ask for ♥

A towel draped over his shoulders, body drenched in sweat, Gladiolus sipped at his water bottle and watched as Ignis finished up his practice for the afternoon.

 

While he'd went above and beyond in his own workout, he was maybe a bit surprised to see that Ignis was still going strong, despite the man's stressors.

 

Regis was ill, and Noctis was depressed. Ignis, as always, had much weighing on his shoulders aside from the usual training. But, it wasn't like Scientia to skip. Their Prince already did that enough for the three of them.

 

Javelin in hand, twirling and spinning across the floor mat, Ignis was truly a sight to behold. Gladio leaned his shoulders against the nearby wall, a smile spreading slowly across his scarred-up features.

 

Sunrays painted the room through the wall-length windows, luminous beams lining the entire gym, and Ignis danced among them. At times, it was almost as if he moved in slow motion... a jab, a thrust, a graceful jump. While Gladio was sheer muscle and raw power, Ignis was patience and precision.

 

The Shield admired him immensely.

 

The javelin spun above Ignis' head, before he jousted it forward with a grunt. His arms, though thin, were toned perfectly... his tank-top displaying the results of hard hours spent practicing martial arts. Wide shoulders tapered into his thin waist, his sturdy core, and Gladio felt his gaze shifting to his lower half, Ignis' glutes quite apparent in his form-fitting workout pants.

 

Gladio coughed, attempting to act as if he'd choked on his water rather than shamelessly check Ignis out.

 

When Ignis stopped with one final maneuver that left him on his knees, his chest was heaving, pale arms glistening with sweat. His javelin held with both arms as he knelt, head bowing before the weapon, it almost looked as if he was praying. Hell, maybe he was...

 

Gladio was about to move to check on him when Ignis rose, and as he pattered on his bare feet, moving closer, Gladiolus could see how flushed his face was from exertion, how his hair was damp and clinging to his forehead.

 

He tossed him a fresh towel, which Ignis easily caught after he'd discarded his weapon.

 

"Impressive work today, Iggy," Gladio said, crossing his arms.

 

"It's nothing, truly," Ignis replied, modest as always. He barely accepted the compliment, his mouth not even giving his usual smirk over an appreciated effort. "I have much more to master."

 

"Don't we all?" Gladio gave a broad-shouldered shrug, watching as Ignis wiped the towel over his neck and face. "Practice makes perfect."

 

Still holding his water bottle, Gladiolus offered it up to Ignis, who gratefully accepted it. As the cool container touched his hand, though, Ignis hissed.

 

An eyebrow quirking, Gladio observed while Ignis glanced down at his own palm. "You okay?"

 

"Just a few callouses."

 

"Lemme see."

 

Closing the space between them, Gladio relieved him of the water to set it on the ground, and took Ignis' hand within his own, examining it intently. His much thicker fingertip rubbed over the rough spots on Ignis' palm, some of them looking irritated and red.

 

"Should wear some gloves next time," he suggested, his palm cupping Ignis' as he cradled his hand between his.

 

"I was careless," Ignis admitted, looking up at Gladio's features before focusing again on Gladio caressing the roughened skin of his palm. "But, it's all for the greater good."

 

"Hah..." Gladio chuckled. "Greater good..."

 

"Hrm?"

 

"Just, only you would say something like that."

 

"I suppose..."

 

He wasn't wrong. What they were enduring was far greater and more pressing than callouses and blemishes. Still, to see Ignis working himself so hard seemed more than just stress relief. Gladio knew the feeling well...he was proving himself. Attempting to find balance and release among all of the meetings, the politics, the preparations, and caring for Noctis day and night.

 

Honestly, he deserved a break. However brief...

 

Lost in thought, Gladio realized that he was still rubbing the pad of his thumb gently over Ignis' hand. The Advisor didn't seem uncomfortable, merely standing there and accepting the light touches. He opted for changing the subject.

 

"If you're sore, could give you a massage later." Gladio shrugged. "Or maybe..."

 

A breath passed between them. Ignis' brow knitted curiously.

 

"Maybe...?"

 

Gladio lightly tugged Ignis' hand so that he was closer to him, glancing down at the other man. He bowed his head, nose nudging against Ignis'. He knew they shouldn't start anything in the gymnasium, as Cor or anyone could walk in at any given instant. But, Ignis' flushed features, his still-labored breaths from exhaustion, and his sweat-soaked skin made Gladio want him more than usual.

 

Ignis didn't hold back when Gladio tipped the other man's chin to press his mouth to his. Lips parted, he reciprocated, hot breath exhaling relief against Gladio's face. He tasted good... a hint of salt upon his lips from perspiration. Ignis' palms found Gladio's broad chest, practically melting into him. Gladio, in turn, cradled Ignis' waist, holding him close and enjoying the heat of his body.

 

Maybe it wasn't a classical way of comforting him, but it seemed to work.

 

Lips pressing a bit harder, Gladio spurred him on, and he chuckled as Ignis' teeth sank playfully into his bottom lip. Turnabout was fair play, after all, so his large hands grazed from his waist, down to his hips, and dipped low to grasp the firmness of his ass. A little sound escaped Ignis as he squeezed, further encouraging Ignis to kiss him harder.

 

Hot and heavy, just how Gladio liked it.

 

Basking in the room's sunlight, only the sound of the smacking of their lips, light moans, and heavy breathing was heard as they continued to shamelessly make out like two lovestruck kids. He couldn't help but smile against Ignis' lips when the other man was found pressing his hips flush to his, their thin workout gear leaving no questions as to how turned on they were.

 

Gladio had half a mind to pin him against the wall, lift him up into his arms and show him release to the best of his abilities, but his fantasies were interrupted far too prematurely as the loud thud of the gym door was heart opening. They instantly stopped, Ignis almost crumpling against Gladio's chest as his head rested there, hiding his face. Gladio merely held the other man, arms around his shoulders as he gave him a sympathetic pat on the back, offering Cor Leonis a cheesy smile as he walked in.

 

"Looks like you two finished early today," he said, taking in the sight of the two embracing men. "Is Scientia...?"

 

"He's dizzy," Gladio blurted. "Was just making sure he's okay."

 

Cor nodded in he affirmative, though Gladio had the strange sense that he was catching onto them. "Well, if it continues, I suggest you go to the infirmary."

 

"All fine, I assure you, Marshall," Ignis said, lifting his head to regard Cor. Gladio could tell that he was more than a little flustered over being caught.

 

"Carry on, then," Cor said, with a wave of his hand. While he might have expected him to hang around for a bit, Cor took his leave, but not without another glance of those piercing blue eyes that bore directly into Gladio. He shrugged it off, instead placing his palms upon Ignis' arms, pulling him back a bit to make sure he was all right.

 

"You're not wrong," Ignis said, that familiar smirk that he adored at last appearing.

 

"Oh yeah? Need to go to the hospital?"

 

"No, no... I _am_ a bit dizzy when I'm around you."

 

At that, Gladio laughed. He reached to ruffle Ignis' already unkempt hair, to which he rolled his eyes.

 

"Come on," he said, leading them towards the doorway. "Let's go wash up. I'll buy lunch."

 

He knew that they both had a bit of exhilaration to walk off. And as for the remainder of their interrupted activities... well, practice made perfect, after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
